Uma queda perigosa
by Gra Evans
Summary: É uma shortfic.Será que uma noite sem sono pode fazer Lily descobrir o que realmente sente por james?Aviso importante:Essa fic está parada, por enquanto porque minha criatividade fugiu, então só modifiquei algumas coisas.


Declaro que os personagens:Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbotow(←sei-la como se escreve), Lily Evans e Prof. Dumbledore são de autoria de J.K.Rowling, e Simone Goodluck e Clemere Sunday é de minha autoria.Fiz umas alterações nessa fic, mas lamento informar que por enquanto vai ficar sem a continuação, estou muito sem criatividade.(Ela fugiu pra Portugual T.T).

* * *

James Potter, um moreno de olhos cinzas e cabelos pretos com um corpo malhado por causa do quadribol, andava pelo jardim de Hogwarts junto com seus amigos: Sirius Black um moreno de olhos azuis, cabelos pretos e também malhado, Remus Jonh Lupin um branquinho de olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos mas que mesmo não tendo um corpo malhado, não deixava de ter um corpo esbelto.E Frank Longbotow um branquinho de olhos castanho claros e cabelos pretos e com o corpo um pouco malhado mas não tanto quanto o de Sirius e de James.Esse quarteto se auto denominava "Os Marotos" cada um tinha um apelido, o de James era "Pontas" porque quando se transformava em animago ele virava um Cervo, o de Sirius era "Almofadinhas" por que se transformava em cão na animagia(N/A:Mas por causa da pata fofinha do cachorro, Embora muitos achem que é porque ele era rico e como se fosse um Mauricinho que chamam de almofadinha), Remus era um lobisomen por isso não se transformava em animago e seu apelido era "Aluado" e Frank se transformava em águia por isso seu apelido era "Penn" por causa das penas, Todos eles eram grifinórios e septanistas.Eles estavam andando pelo pátio imaginando mas uma de suas traquinagens, já olhavam para sua presa(N/A:Severo Seboso Ranhoso Snape), mas nessa hora passam o quarteto de garotas mas conhecido em toda Hogwarts, são quatro garotas que viviam brigando com os Marotos.O quarteto é composto por: Lily Evans, branquinha de cabelos ruivos como fogo com sardas no rosto e olhos verdes-esmeralda e com um belo corpo.Clemere Sunday, morena com o corpo de invejar qualquer garota, de olhos azuis como o céu e cabelos pretos como breu.Simone Goodluck, branquinha com olhos castanhos claro como mel, cabelos loiro escuro e com um corpo também belo.E Alice Córner, morena de olhos cinzas e cabelos pretos e um corpo muito bonito.Seus apelidos eram Lil que era a Lily, Cle que era a Clemere, Si que era a Simone e Lice que era a Alice, Todas elas também eram grifinórias e septanistas.

James no momento parou de pensar nas traquinagens para pensar em uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes que passava a sua frente, que sempre dizia que o odiava.Enquanto Remus pensava numa certa loira de olhos castanhos claros que também pensava nele, no entanto Frank pensava numa certa morena de olhos castanhos que também não escondia sua preferência por ele.Mas Sirius mas uma vez (N/A:ou não?) pensava na sua nova "presa" (N/A:como ele dizia das garotas que ia ficar, Sirius é um galinhão só pensava em ficar com as garotas e depois largá-las sem dó nem piedade), uma morena de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, mas que o odiava(N/A:ou não?).

-E aí pontas não vai atrás da ruivinha-Falou Sirius fitando-o.

-Olha como fala! só eu posso chama-la de ruivinha-Falou James fingindo estar sério.

-E se eu falar "sua" ruivinha?-indagou Remus brincalhão frisando sua.

-Tudo bem, mas me faz um favor Aluado?-Indagou James maroto.

-Certo?-Respondeu Remus meio desconfiado.

-Pare de babar pela Simone se não vai nos afogar!-disse James em fingindo estar sério.

"Sirius e Frank caíram na gargalhada enquanto Remus ficava com o rosto da cor dos cabelos de Lil"

-há-há... muito engraçado pontas-respondeu Remus ainda muito envergonhado.

-hahahha...isso é verdade!-afirmou Frank se recuperando da gargalhada.

-Isso vale pra você também Penn-disse James.

-É mas não esqueça de você Jamesito-disse Sirius.

"Frank ficou um pouco vermelho, enquanto Sirius ria mas um pouco, já Remus fazia um sorriso satisfeito por não ser o único sacaneado e James ficava emburrado pelo apelido".

-É Sirius mas parece que eu, o Penn e o Aluado aqui, não somos os únicos babando por garotas-revidou James.

-É mesmo-afirmou Remus.

-Sera que o famoso Sirius Black se apaixonou por uma certa morena de olhos azuis-brincou Frank

-Nunca, Sirius Black nunca se apaixona, é só mas uma "presa"-respondeu Sirius com ar superior.

-Não é o que está parecendo!-disseram os outro três, e logo depois James disse marotamente frisando o presa e se vingando pelo apelido- ah não ser que em vez de só olhar e piscar para elas, agora sua nova técnica seja secar e olhar feio para qualquer garoto que se aproxime da "presa".

-Ah... não me encham-disse Sirius emburrado.

"Remus, Frank e James riram e depois foram para o salão comunal"

Os marotos e as garotas estavam no salão comunal da grifinória junto com outros grifinórios.Pouco a pouco saíram todos os grifinórios e só ficaram os marotos e as garotas.Os Marotos pensando em suas traquinagens e garotas conversando.Depois de um tempo:

Sirius bocejou e disse:

-Gente, acho que vou dormir.

-Ok vou com você-Remus disse.

-Eu também-Frank disse.

-E você James?-indagou Remus.

-Não acho que vou ficar mas um pouco-disse o outro.

-Tá sei, você vai é ficar aí de olho na "sua" ruivinha-Sirius frisou o sua.

-Ah... Sirius vai durmir...vai-disse James um pouco emburrado pelo comentário.

-Ok, ok já to indo, No stress pontas-disse Sirius.

"Sirius, Remus e Frank foram para o dormitório, enquanto James saiu para o gramado da escola e ficou vendo as estrelas"

-Ai, ai... acho que já vou dormir-anunciou Clemere

-Espera! eu vou junto-responderam juntas Simone e Alice.

-E você Lil?-indagou Cle

-Ah, eu vou ficar aqui mesmo e talvez ir para os jardins-respondeu Lily.

-O QUE?-disseram em uníssemo as outras.

-Nossa para que tanto espanto?-indagou Lil.

-É que nunca imaginamos a Lily Monitora Chefe Certinha Evans...-disse Cle.

-Fazendo uma coisa contra as regras...-continuou Si.

-Sem ser forçada-terminou lice.

-Ah...gente também não é assim-Cle ia interrompe-la mas lily não deixou e falou já irritada-vocês não iam dormir?

-Vamos logo antes que ela morda a gente-disse Si.

-Ah, meninas já sei porque ela quer ficar aqui, e porque tanta pressa para a gente subir-disse Cle marotamente.

-Por que?-perguntaram em uníssimo Si e Lice, e Lil levantando uma das sobramcelhas.

-É porque ela quer ficar sozinha com o Pottinho-respondeu maliciosamente antes de subir correndo para o dormitório, Lice e Si saíram correndo também antes que sobrasse pra elas.

-CLEMERE SUNDAY! Ah mas amanhã eu pego ela-disse e saiu emburrada para os jardins, já que mesmo que subisse para o dormitório para matar dolorosamente Clemere, provavelmente Cle já teria colocado um feitiço no cortinado da cama para não ser aberto.

Lil saiu caminhando pelos jardins, enquanto isso James estava deitado no gramado olhando as estrelas e pensando em como gostava de Lily, mas a menina não acreditava nele! Como ele poderia agüentar ficar mas tempo sem tela perto de si.

N/A:Bom gente, eu mudei bastante coisa da fic primeiro por que não quis continuar com os nomes de personagens já existentes, e porque tinha algumas partes repetitivas e agradeço a Sophia D. pelos conselhos e a Bruna B. T. Black, Lulu Star e a Fezinha Evans por deixarem reviews, e respondendo a Lulu Star o titulo ficou bem sem graça mesmo, por que não tive muita criatividade.Tchau gente até a minha criatividade voltar!


End file.
